Elemental Warriors Defenders of the Solar System vol 1 pt 2
by s213876
Summary: This is the other half of the first volume of the Elemental Warrior's adventures in the book that will be a cartoon in the future.


Chapter 9: Power of 2 the silver elemental crystals

1\. In a nice sunny day the 7 kids was in an amusement park called Six Flags in Dallas, TX. TJ, Ethan, Drew & Steve play in the house of bumper cars bump and hitting into each other. While the girls ride on a roller coaster called the sonic rocket blaster that went so speed and high. Ethan and the other 4 win 7 mac book with flash drive for the in a popping balloon game. In the tunnel of love TJ said to Angel, "I think you & I got a good future together with our friends, the Earth and the solar system. "I think we all are uniting to save our home from evil & we care to each other to protect Earth in the future." Said Angel. When they begin to kiss the 2 elemental silver crystals begin to glow in the same time when the 2 kids are in love. TJ and Angel saw their crystals glowing like a pair of white silver led light. Suddenly they stop in 4 second at the end of the ride. After that the 2 kids went to find their friends by at the food court to buy some hot dogs and nachos for all 7 of them tell about they win a constellation light show & DVD from a rainbow star team game for a special prize.

2\. They went back to TJ's house and listen to TJ and Angel when they tell them about the 2 silver elemental crystals glow in the tunnel of love ride. They think that be an awesome thing to see for. At that moment the 2 crystals started to lead up to distant the enemies, but it just was an alarm. The kids made some popcorns, meat lover and pepperoni pizza, nacho cheese, BBQ chips, chill hot dogs and some bunch of peanut butter brownies.

They are going to watch the Beyblade Fierce Battle movie in the front room and get some coke, sprite & orange drinks. Then the silver crystals begin to glow for real this time in the sense when Tyson and Daichi launched their beyblades in the stadium. The crystals distant the enemies are in the center of the city by the public liberty. They run out of the house from the back door to the city. TJ said to his friends. "Come on guys! Let transform!" "Okay!" said the other as the 6 of them put their elemental changer in the air and Angel put her compact in the air and said it with the other. "Rainbow Elemental planet power! Power up!" As a rainbow of 7 colors appear around and change their clothes to their warrior suits in a flash. They made it to the city & to see a beast with lion body, mouth, and front legs, claw, tail and bird wings, tail feather, leg on the rear and beak.

3\. The beast begins to attack them with it claws and wings from the air. The warriors dodged its attack & blast it on the belly and crest with their blasters with lots of shots, but they didn't make damage on it. The beast attacks them with a powerful airwave from its wings to knock them down on the ground. Angel get up on her feet and tell herself. "I am not let that beast destroy this solar system and its future!" As TJ get up on his feet and said it to Angel. "I will fight by you to protect the solar system and all our future on the Earth with our best friends." As the silver crystals started to glow bright and brighter like field lights. TJ and Angel think and understand that the crystals combining their feeling with their feeling as TJ and Angel open their compacts and put them at the beast. While their friends got up and put their hands on TJ and Angel' back the crystal begin to glow more brighter and combining the 7 warrior's elements and the golden crystal's power into one sphere of all elements in nature. As the warriors started to glow like a rainbow in the sky with 7 color like their cosmos with their elements in outer space in the back ground.

4\. When the beast saw the crystal glow it started to back up from step by step from them. As the lion eagle step back from the warriors as farer it could. The warriors get ready to use their elemental power and planet energy into one beam with 7 feelings of miracles. TJ and Angel said to their friends, "All right guy! Are all of you ready!? Yay!" "We are ready for it!" Said the other warriors as a rainbow appear around them on the lower part. As lots of the element fire, water, light, lightning, wind, earth, darkness and moonlight are gather around then 2 silver crystal to make a ring of 7 colors, red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple & white.

5\. They all said it together, "Elemental Rainbow Double Beam attack!" As a beam been shoot out from warriors to form a light ray of the elemental and rainbow color power in one beam headed forward the beast. As the beam hit the beast on the left side it started to disappear into dust by the force of their attack. The beast was vanishing into thin air & dust. "Yay we stop the beast!" Said the Warriors as they jump up and down by their fight. Now the elemental warriors can't be defeat from any enemies. Because their silver elemental crystals can help them to saving the solar system from evil. After that battle they went back quickly to TJ' house to finish watching the Beyblade movie.

Chapter 10: The legend of the Dwarf Elemental Warriors

1\. On a rainy wet day in the morning the kids was in the clubhouse' game room playing beyblades. TJ's beyblade Storm Dragoon 100RS hit Ethan's beyblade spiral Drazer 105S out of the beystadium to the ground by Ethan. "All right! TJ win the battle!" Said Angel as she and Shelby are watching them bey batting. "Ok next up are Katie and Drew' battle!" Said Shelby. As Katie put her Water Draciel on her launcher with a gray ripcord attach to the bey target and Drew put his thunder Driger to a white launcher with a black ripcord as the 2 player get to battle in the next round. Angel walks up between them and said. "Ok get ready! 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .! Said Angel. "Let it rip!" Said Katie and Drew as they pull their ripcord & launch their beyblades from the launchers to the bey stadium.

2\. As Katie' Water Draciel gb145 WD spin high the center of the stadium while Drew' thunder Driger d125B spin around Katie beyblade and hitting it with a bit of hits. Katie' green bey still spinning in the center and Drew' gray bey started to slow down in spin rotate as Driger stop spinning on the edge of the stadium. While Draciel still spinning that make Katie won the battle. "All right! Draciel won the battle!" Said Katie. Drew said, "Wow, Driger' attack didn't make your bey stop spinning how Draciel got enough strength to win the battle?" As Katie show Drew Draciel' oval spin track with 2 metal balls in it. "My bey Draciel have metal balls in its spin track that keep Draciel spinning still for a long time battle." Said Katie. Steve went to a bookshelf to find a book to read. Then he find a book in the solar system stuff place it have the 4 symbol of dwarf planet Ceres, Pallas, Vesta and Juno with the title on top of the book it said. The legend of the Elemental Warriors of the dwarf planets.

3\. Steve shows his the book and said, "Hey guy! Take a look at this book I find it in a box by the bookshelf." As the kids look at the book and its title. Shelby said. "So that book tells about 4 more Elemental Warriors?" "Yes." said Steve. As he opened the book and read the first page on it. "In a epic fight against the Black Hole Destroyer Dooms there was 4 more Elemental Warriors that fight with the original Elemental Warriors to save their world. They represent the 4 dwarf planets in the solar system, Ceres, Pallas, Vesta and Juno. They call themselves the Dwarf Elemental Warriors with the elemental power of ice, metal, wood, sound and starlight." Katie said. "I think they have descendent on Earth just like us." As they think on it Steve continue to read the book. After that Steve remember that he saw a light blue haired boy in his math class and his name is Frost freezer. Steve said to them. "I think Frost is one of the dwarf Elemental Warrior's descendants." Then Shelby thinks about and tells her friends. "Hey guy! I know a white haired girl wearing pink, blue, orange, purple, yellow hair things on her hair." "The ones in my art class there is a gray haired boy & the other one is a golden yellow haired boy." Said TJ.

4\. Ethan said to them. "I think those 3 are the 3 descendants of the warriors of the dwarf planets." As the warrior think about it. They have a good place where to them and that be in their high school. TJ said it to his friends, "Tomorrow morning we each going to tell them about their family history and ask them to help us to fight back at the Black Hole Destroyers ok?" "Right." Said the kids together. So the kids decide to find the 4 Elemental Warriors of the dwarf planets: Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta) to fight for the protective of the solar system.

Chapter 11: Warriors of Vesta, Palls, Ceres and Juno

1\. In a happy sunny day in school in Mrs. Moron class, TJ saw the 2 boys from a table to him they both were talking about their days when they saw TJ from behind. They got up from their chair and walk toward TJ and sit down by him as the gray haired boy sit down by TJ on the left and the golden yellow boy sit down by his right side to ask him some question. The gray boy said, it to him. "Hi my name is Jack Spark the descendant of the original dwarf elemental warrior of dwarf planet Juno. And I am Flash Rockery the descendant of original warrior of dwarf planet Ceres." Said, the golden yellow boy. As they said it TJ was shock to know that he is going to tell them about their ancestors. Flash and Jack tell TJ that they know about their ancestors, power and dwarf planets that they represent and said to TJ together. "We want to help you to protect the solar system." As TJ gasp with a surprise and said. "Ok you two & welcome to the team." As TJ shake hand with Flash and Jack hands to make a good friendship.

2\. In math class Steve see his classmate Frost by him and saw him walked up to Steve and said, "Dude I am a descendant of the 1st warrior of the dwarf planet Pallas and use the element ice." "I am going to tell you that about your ancestors!" Said Steve. Frost said, "Yeah, but I like to be a part of your team dude." "Sure you in?" As the boys shake hand with a high five. In Shelby math class she was partner up with the white haired girl from before to do a math puzzle when Shelby was going to tell her about her ancestor then she look at Shelby face and said to her. "Hi my name is Lynn Berry wood the descendant of the original Elemental Warrior of Vesta and I want to be a part of your team to protect the entire solar system. "Shelby was shock to hear that and said to Lynn. "O–ok? I guess you in the team." After that the kids and the 4 dwarf elemental warrior descendants were sitting in the chair in the cafeteria as TJ is standing to the new member to their team.

3\. "I am will welcome you four to join the team to help us to protect the whole solar system from the enemies the Black Hole Destroyer Dooms." As they going to toast with sprite to drink. They cheer for their new friend with Raven, Johnny and Austin in Mrs. Kramer classroom. They walked back home through the bridge by the soccer field as they hear a huge strange sound coming from the wood. As the sound get loud and louder an object jump out of the wood and landed on the field it is an orange greenish creature have parts. Elephant' tusk, trunk, front feet's, body and eagle' wings, leg with claws, beak and tail feather. The beast grab TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel with its trunk to hit on the ground and knock them out of days headed toward the dwarf warriors. Jack said to them hey guy! "Let transform!" As he pull out a device from his pocket. "Yeah!" Said flash. "Alright!" Said Frost. "Oh right!" Said Lynn as they pull out the same model device like Jack with a special key with a dwarf planet symbol on them. As the monster get closer to them a 4 color rainbow of pink, light blue, grayish green and golden yellow appear around them and get ready to change to fight the beast.

4\. The kids begin to transform. Juno Dwarf elemental planet power! , Said Jack. Flash said, "Ceres Dwarf Elemental planet power!" Pallas "Dwarf Elemental planet power!" Said Frost. Lynn said, "Vesta Dwarf Elemental planet power!" As they put their device in the air and said it all together. "Power up!" As a light ray of sound, ice, wood, metal and starlight wrap themselves on them & form a big sphere and it crack opened as they spin around like fireflies. Then 4 headbands appear on their foreface as they opened their eyes. Jack did a pose with planet Juno on the left. Lynn did a pose with planet dwarf Vesta in middle, Flash did a pose with dwarf planet Ceres in above him & Frost did a pose with dwarf plant Pallas in the right side. Jack' clothes are now gray & forest green with leaf and metal on it. Lynn' clothes are now socking pink and magenta with music notes on it. Flash' clothes are golden yellow and orange yellow now with stars and shooting stars on it. Frost' clothes are light blue and sky blue now with snowflakes snow on it. They said their speech to the beast, "Dwarf warrior of wood and metal, Guardian of the plant and iron elemental Warrior Juno! In the name of Juno I will wrap you down in the metal vine!" Said Jack. Lynn said, "Dwarf warrior of sound, guardian of the musical elemental Warrior Vesta! In the name Vesta I rock you down with music!" "Dwarf Warrior of ice, guardian of the freeze elemental Warrior Pallas! In the name of Pallas I'll freeze you in the glacier!" Said Frost. Flash said, Dwarf warrior of starlight, guardian of the sparkle elemental Warrior Ceres! In the name of Ceres I'll shine you down with star shines." They jump in front of the beast and said it "we fight those who hurt our friends and our planet from our rear! In the name of the dwarf planets we will stop you!"

5\. The dwarf warriors run around it in a circle so fast that make the beast in confusing by looking at them in super high speed. Then they attack it from above it and use their elemental attacks. Jack said. "Juno wood iron blast!" As he gather bit of iron and wood in to a sphere in his hands and push it like a beam. "Pallas freezing ice wave!" Said Frost as he makes a light blue breeze on his hands push it with snowflake sin on the blizzard wind. Flash said. "Ceres star shine flash!" As he gather starlight in to a big ball of bright light throw it like a light rays shower. "Vesta music sound wave!" Said Lynn as she creates pink music note and throw all of them at the beast. As all 4 attack on the beast' back in air that make it so weak the beast is barely stand on its feet & the dwarf warriors use their combine attack to finish it off. As they hold their together & said it, "Juno dwarf elemental planet power!" Said Jack. "Pallas dwarf elemental planet power!" Said Frost. "Vesta dwarf elemental planet power!" Said Lynn and Flash said, "Ceres dwarf elemental planet power!" As they are glowing like shining light in a play with their planetary symbols came out from their foreheads and spinning around in a circle like a lighting ring. They said together.

"Elemental Dwarf planet attack!" as 4 light rays of light blue, grayish green, golden yellow and pink swirl around on each other to form a tornado of ice, wood, metal, sound and starlight. When the tornado gets close to the beast and hit it on the head. It started to turn into dust and blow with the wind. As the dwarf warriors untransformed to their regular clothes to help their friends to stand up on their feet as Jack help Ethan and TJ. Flash help Drew and Steve & Frost and Lynn help Shelby, Katie and Angel. As TJ saw their device, he asks Jack about it. "Hey Jack what is those devices you guys got?" "Oh these are called the elemental bracers like your elemental changers that been in each of you're your family in many generation to protect the solar system from the Black Hole Destroyer." TJ said to all of them. "Okay!" "Guy now we have 11 in our team to protect the whole entire solar system with planet nine from enemies and their faces at us and now let go to my house to have a amazing party!" As they went to TJ's house with a beautiful sunset with amazing colors in the side. Now there are 11 Elemental Warriors that going to save the solar system from a pure evil destruction in a black hole by Destroyer Doom Villus.

Chapter 12: the Rainbow stars of the Elemental powers

1\. In a nice cloudy after noon the kids are going to kids is to the tree house to play beyblade in the playroom as Drew, Ethan, Steve and Frost sat on the left side of the sofa and Lynn, Jack and Flash sat in the middle of the sofa to announce the beybattle between TJ and Katie as they put their beyblades on their launcher. As TJ and Katie get ready to launch, Shelby stand up and said to them, "Ok guys! Are you ready?" "I am ready!" Said TJ. "I'm ready too!" Said Katie. When Angel stand up and she start the count down, "3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . ." Said Angel as she uses her finger in the count down to battle. "Let it rip!" Said TJ and Katie as they put their ripcord so fast to launch their beyblades to the beystadium to battle as TJ's dragoon go around the stadium like a white racecar, Katie' Draciel was spinning in the center of the stadium. Go TJ!" Said Ethan. Drew said to TJ. "Come on TJ! You & Dragoon can do it!" Dragoon you got this!" Said Steve. Lynn said to Katie, "Go girl you & Draciel got this!" As Dragoon hit Draciel with a super strong attack to knock Katie out of the stadium to the floor and stop spinning. "All yeah I have win!" Said TJ as cheer with victory. Katie said as she picks up her Draciel, "On man you and Dragoon are so good to beat my defense type bey." As Frost to the bookshelf to find a blue blackish book with a group of rainbow stars on the top on the cover and on the bottom of the cover it say on it. The power of the Elemental Rainbow Stars. He takes to show and Lynn said to him. "Hey Flash, what is that book about?" On this book is about the rainbow star in space.

2\. "Oh well let hear." Said Ethan. As the kids sit around when Frost read the book on the 1st page said, "A long time ago in the solar system was peaceful with the planets and dwarf planets orbiting around their sun. When an evil of pure destruction spirit and destroying other planet in other galaxy." "It wants to destroy the solar system and the Milky Way galaxy. Then just when it is about destroy special star was born with powerful and special elemental power that drive the evil spirit in a powerful black hole to a wrap in space with darkness and death planets the evil spirit uses his power to find a bad robot being, who want same thing. So the evil spirit put some of its power into them & turns them into the Black Hole Destroyer Doom to destroy the solar system. But 14 people on Earth were trained to protect the solar system. They put the powers of all the planets, dwarf planets and the elements of nature to make the devices known as the elemental changers elemental bracers. With the devices they can transform to fight back the pure evil force with the power of the solar system and elemental rainbow stars they beat the evil forces and send them to the darkness side of the Milky Way galaxy with their elemental powers. The kids was surprise to hear that their ancestor made the elemental changers & bracers to transform to fight the enemies with the powers of the rainbow Elemental stars to stop the entire Black Hole Destroyer Doom' army in the Kuiper belt to save the whole solar system from be total trashed." "Wow now that is awesome." Said Katie. As she tell the other about it. "I think we are the best hope for our solar system to be peace with the universe in the future for our children and their children to see the stars that we all born under in the beautiful night sky." Said TJ. Then the kids went to TJ's house to watch some Tenkai Knights and 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show on TV and dance with some nice songs in the front room with a light show machine with many color light in a rainbow order. Now the warriors know about the stars in space. They need to know how to use the mighty rainbow elemental stars to stop their enemies with their full strength to save the solar system from danger in space.

Chapter 13: The Constellations of the Elemental stars.

1\. At 9am in school on the poster and the cart said. The red star is found in the constellation of the winged horse Pegasus. As a list of different constellations with a special photo on the paper on the cart. As the list went down to Draco the dragon from Pegasus the winged horse. TJ tell it to his friends. "I think one of the Elemental rainbow stars must have join the constellation of Pegasus and that mean the other elemental rainbow stars are with be in the other constellations in space from a very long time?" "I think after the long battle against our enemies the stars must have flooded away and join in a constellation group to stay in." said Ethan as he think and tell it to his friends. As the kids look at the list and read what it say from top to bottom is said. The yellow star is found in the Leo Minor constellation, green star is found in the Aquila constellation, the blue star is location in the constellation of the phoenix; orange star is location in the lynx constellation, the purple star is found in the lupus constellation and the white and silver star is in the Monoceres constellation in the 1st row. In the 2nd row on the paper, it said. The pink star is location in the Andromeda constellation, the light blue star is in the Cygnus constellation, the green-grayish star is location in the Draco constellation and the golden yellow star is find in the Ursa major constellation.

2\. At TJ's house the kids was looking at the night sky to see the constellation of Pegasus and Lupus with the 2 elemental rainbow stars of fire and darkness in the north, the orange earth and blue water star in the Lynx constellation and Phoenix constellation from the east. The green wind star is in the Aquila constellation & the yellow light and lightning star is in the Leo Minor from the west and the white moonlight star is in the Monoceres constellation in the middle of the night sky. From the distance glow of the rainbow elemental star of sound and ice from constellations of Cygnus and Andromeda in the Far East. And the golden yellow starlight and green grayish forest and iron star in the constellations of Draco and Usra Major from the far west. "Hey guys do those stars look so bright and look like a light show." Said Katie. "Wow! What is going on out there?" Said Flash. As they were surprise to it in nighttime. As the 11 stars shoot off a beam to them and 11 color beams went around them and form into of bunch of 9 pointed stars in different color with a pair of wings on the side. The kids were amazing to see the star shaped keys around them in a circle and glowing like led light in the dark room.

3\. As the kids each grab one of the stars and look at them as they looking at the look, detail and color on the stars keys. "I think the rainbow elemental stars made these keys for us to use their powers." Said TJ. "But how we going to use this power to save the solar system from our enemies?" Said Angel as she looks worry. "I think we have to wait for these keys to work in battle." Said Ethan. "Hey let called these keys, the Elemental Hyper Stars keys!" Said Katie as she put her arm in the air. The kids like that name for the star keys and suddenly by TJ's house. "Come on guys let go save!" "Ok." said the other. As the 11 kids sneaky walk out the back door to the park. They transform as they put their elemental changers, bracers and the moon prism compact in the air and said it together. "Rainbow Elemental planet power! Power up!" As a big rainbow of 11 colors appear around and change them to their warrior forms. The children were running and screaming from the park by a creature has horse body, front legs, head, hap and phoenix wings, legs, tail feather, feather, beak and tail. As it scaring the kids in the playground by roaring at them. The warrior made to the playground and TJ, Ethan and Katie kick the beast in the face. As the beast went back and shake it head to look at them. "Those who hurt our peaceful solar system." Said TJ, Ethan and Katie. "Will not get away with this!" Said Steve, Drew and Shelby. "We will stop you and destroy you!" Said Frost and Flash. To protect this planet & its people and creatures! Said Lynn and Jack. The kids said their name to the phoenix horse. "We are Elemental and Dwarf elemental warriors!" said all 11 of them. TJ said. "I am Warrior Earth Mars!" "I am Warrior Mercury Neptune!" Said Ethan. Katie said, "I am Warrior Venus!" "Warrior Jupiter!" Said Drew. Shelby said, "Warrior Uranus!" "Warrior Saturn Pluto!" Said Steve. "Warrior Moon!" Said Angel. Flash said. "Warrior Ceres!" "Warrior Pallas!" Said Frost. Lynn said. "Warrior Vesta!" "Warrior Juno!" Said Jack. "In the name of the solar system!" Said TJ and Angel. All the warriors said it together as one. "We will total pursuit you!" As the beast attack with its phoenix wings and shoot dark purplish pink beams at them. But the warriors dodged the beams and use their attack on it as they jump in the air like 17 feet high. They said their attack. "Earth Mars fire inferno!" Said TJ. "Mercury Neptune aqua tsunami wave!" Said Ethan. Katie said. "Venus lightning shine light beam!" "Jupiter supreme hurricane!" Said Drew. Shelby said "Uranus earth ground shaking!" "Saturn Pluto darkness shadow beam!" Said Steve. Angel said. "Moonlight heart beam attack!" "Ceres star light flash! Said Flash. Frost said "Pallas freezing ice blast!" "Juno iron wood slash!" Said Jack. Lynn said "Vesta music sound wave!"

4\. As the 11 elemental attacks come forward the beast and hit it on the back when the warriors landed on the ground to the beast is still not damage. The beast from its horse hoof to hit the warriors on the side of the slide. As the east get closer to them. The 11 Elemental hyper star keys started to glow like the stars in the night stars and TJ grab his star key and tell his friends this. "Hey guy I think we can use these keys now! Come on guy let do it!" "Ok!" Said the other warriors. As they pull out their elemental planet and dwarf planet keys out from the changer and braces to put the hyper elemental stars keys in them and said. "Hyper Elemental stars power! Power up!" As they press the button the star keys glow together and shoot out 8 beams each of their element and forming a ring of rainbow stars around them as they spin around. As each warriors go through their own elemental rainbow star give them shoulder pads and a pair of star on the side of their boots. After the transformations the warriors are now powerful enough to take on the phoenix horse. The warriors said it together. Elemental "Warriors Elemental hyper star form!" As they run at beast in super hyper high speed faster than the speed of light and sound put to together. The beast saw them running at it in a flash and forming a rainbow ring of light around it and attack the beat from everywhere in the ring. The warriors pull out their blasters and shoot at the beast and force it to go far in the wood and chase it down to a near by the river to trap the phoenix horse. They went through the wood got the beast where they get it.

5\. The phoenix horse run away from them to a fork in the woods. The warriors got the beast by the cliff and the charge through them with massive full force as it glow like a super fast comet in space. Then they run after the phoenix horse with super hyper speed like rainbow color light ways to the open field by the park. As the beast tries to get away, Frost, Ethan, Drew and Jack ran at the front of the beast and block it. While the other got there and form a circle for the beast to not get away from them TJ said to his friends. "Hey follow my lead you guys!" The warriors run around the beast in mega super hyper speed in a flash as they run fast like the rainbow lights in a ring of 11 colors of the elements of fire, water, light, lightning, wind, earth, darkness, moonlight, starlight, ice, sound, wood and iron. As they use their speed to hit the beast in all side when the phoenix horse been hit like a lots of time by the warriors punches its use the last of its power for a super mega bean from its crest. When the warriors are gather together and put their hands on each other and form of sphere of elemental light of 11 colors. The phoenix horse shoot it's dark orange beam at the team with full force with white line swirling around it. As the beam get closer and closer to them they. They left the sphere and say this together. "Hyper star elemental planet attack!" As the warriors threw it like a rainbow light star beam toward the beast's beam and over power it and destroy the phoenix horse into dust. The warriors said it together as they jump up and down with exciting feeling. "Yeah elemental hyper star power rock in the universe!" Now the warriors are now powerful with their new hyper star power to save the solar system.

Chapter 14: The birthday of the fire stars.

1\. In a nice cloudy and sunny morning. TJ was sleeping in his bed as the sunshine its light on his bedside, his pet dog Mitlz walked in through the door and jump up to TJ's bed. As Mitlz walks up to TJ's hea she lick him on the cheek, the right ear then the left ear. Then TJ wake up and said to Mitlz. "Ok Mitlz I up, I up!" As he grab Mitlz on the side and her on the floor. As he got dressed and went down stair to get breakfast when the curtains of the windows were closed. TJ walk to the windows to open the curtains and went to the sofa to sit down. "Surprise Happy Birthday TJ!" Said from nowhere. "Ah!" Said TJ as he jump from the sofa and landed to the floor when he opened his eyes to see Ethan, Drew, Steve, Katie, Shelby and Angel from behind the sofa laughing. "Hey guys! Don't sneak and scare me like that ok!" "Ha, ha sorry TJ, but your parents and brother want us to say that for you because they have to go to get your gifts." Said Ethan. "So where are they go to?" Said TJ. Katie said it to him. "I don't know we never ask them about that?" "We just make an amazing birthday breakfast for you." Said Angel. Drew and Steve said it together. "Let have an awesome day." The kids made scramble egg sandwich with beef sausage, bacon and cheese and the side of hash browns and drinking fruit punch and lemonade.

2\. In the front table as the kids eating their breakfast and watching the ninja turtles next mutation on T.V. when they hear a door knock like couple of time and Mitlz run at the front door. As TJ got up and walk toward the door. He said. "Who is it?" "It Teaie!" Said the outside the door when TJ open the door it was a woman with beautiful brown hair and wear shocking pink shirt, light blue jean, pink and green glasses and orange, blue shoes. "Hi Auntie Carla!" Said TJ as he gives his Aunt with a big hug. Carla said, "Hi sweetie Happy Birthday!" As the kids walk toward them. Katie said, "Uh TJ who is this woman?" As she pointed at his aunt. "Oh yeah guys this my mom big sister and my aunt Carla and auntie this is Drew, Ethan, Steve, Katie, Shelby and Angel they are stay with me because their parents each went to different state for vacation." "Ok how about you six go with his family and us to David Busters for some fun?" "Yeah we will go there sure! Said the kids all together. "Ok when your parent and your brother get back we all go to David Busters ok?" Sure! Said the kids. As TJ aunt went home. The play soccer in the backyard.

3\. TJ parents and big brother walked inside of the house and his mother said to TJ, "Did auntie tell you and your friends that we are going to David Busters for your birthday dinner?" "Yes she did say it." Said TJ. "Ok she said to meet us in 4:00 pm so all of you get dress & be ready for the dinner." Said TJ' dad. After 4 hour TJ was wearing a red shirt and red jeans with a black belt. Ethan wear a blue sweater shirt and navy blue jeans, Katie wear a yellow and gray dress with topaz earrings on her ears on the stairs. Drew wear his green sweater and light green jean, Shelby wear a brown and orange dress with a light orange and brown ribbons to make 2 pony tail, Steve wear a purple and black shirt, violet vest and black grayish jean with a white gray belt and Angel wear a white, pink and silver dress and white silverish earring with a crescent moon on it. TJ mom wear a light green shirt and blue jean while his dad wear his blue shirt with light tan jean and his big brother Chris wear a red shirt saying Duck Dynasty and dark gray jogging pants. In the parking lot a white big van by his dad's red van and a voice coming fro the white van said, "Hey TJ! You and your friends can ride with me." It was his auntie Carla and she wears a leopard shirt with zebra stripes skirt. As TJ sit in the front with Carla, Ethan and Katie sit in the middle and Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel sit in the back seat.

4\. While the 2 cars made it to David Busters we went in the building to sit down on a table by the fish tank. They meet a special Walter with light blue line on the on the vest. She said to them. "Hi welcome to David Busters we were hearing that today is TJ Thornton birthday." Yes. "Yes it is." Said TJ. The Walter said. "Well we have a vanilla cake with red, orange and yellow frosting like in the fire and want you like to order birthday boy?" "I like to a double cheeseburgers with only bacon, mayo and ketchup with a side of French fries please." Said TJ. Ethan said, "I like a beefsteak with roll please." "I take some chicken tenders please." Said Katie. Drew said, "I will a nachos cheese with beef meat in it." "The pepperoni pizza with some orange slice on the side." Said Shelby. "I take the BBQ chicken please." Said Steve. Angel said, "I will take a burger with some onion rings on the side please." "My wife and I will have the roast beef special please." Said TJ' dad. Chris said to the waitress, "I will have a BBG ribs with fries please." As the waitress write their orders, she now take his aunt' order. Carla said to the waitress, "I will have the salmon and grilled cheese sandwich." The waitress said. The foods will be ready in a movement in the while you kids can the play the games and win some prizes. "Hey mom can I go with my friends to some games?" Said TJ. "Sure and Chris go went them to play some games, when I call you when the food is here." "Ok." Said his mom.

5\. As the kids and Chris went to the game and play the fruit ninja game with 2 players against each other setting on it in a giant I pad. TJ and Ethan sit on some stood and TJ said. "Ok Ethan, let see how many you get in the game!" "Ok let see now many fruit I can slice into pieces!" Said Ethan. As Ethan slash his card in the scanner and slice a watermelon in half with his finger for a new game and slice a banana for the arcade made. Ethan has to slice many fruits in under 60 seconds. He begin cutting the fruit and avoid the bombs with his finger. Ethan made 360 points and tickets and he said. All right I got 360 points now let see how many points will you get TJ?"

6\. "Sure just watch the master does his work." Said TJ as he scan his card in the game and slice a watermelon for a new game in the arcade mode and slice the fruits with all 10 finger and special fruit in pieces. When the 1 min is over TJ has 690 points and tickets. TJ said. "So Ethan how do you think?" "I think that is awesome to you to get a lot of points and tickets in the game!" Said Ethan. Drew, Steve and Chris were playing the multiplayers version of Pac-man, Chris was the yellow Pac-man, Drew was the green Pac-man and Steve was the purple Pac-man. "Come on Steve!" "Chris's Pac man is coming!" Said Drew. As Steve and Drew Pac-man try to get away, but Chris' Pac-man got close to them and chomp them to lose the game. While the girls are playing a dance game with some nice move. Angel was dancing like a pro with a super spin dance move. Shelby said. "Angel that was some awesome moves with skill." "Yeah you made like 2000 ticket and points in it." Said Katie. Then the girl joins the boys in the prize room to pick out some prize with their tickets.

7\. As they pick their prizes when a strange wave stop all the people in time in the building except the warriors and TJ and his aunt. They went out to find where the problem came from. They hear some chuckles from on top of the building. As two wield strange beings were looking at them. As the beings jump off the roof and landed to ground that make the ground shake for a moment. They appear to be Black Hole Villus and Phoeshy. Angel said to TJ. "Whoa! I guess she was right to mean that she and her leader will get revenge on us." As TJ aunt was surprise to see robotic like being before. "Well Elemental warriors I am back to take all you down one by one!" Said Black Hole Villus. Phoesky said. "Yes and I here take you down Warrior Moon." As she pointed at Angel. "TJ do your best to beat these guys from hitting our family ok?" Said TJ' aunt. TJ was in shock to hear his auntie to say that to him.

8\. As Carla went to a safe place the kids get ready to transform to fight the 2 robotic beings as TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby and Steve put their elemental changers in the air and Angel put their prism compact in the air and said. "Rainbow elemental planet power up! Power up!" As a 7-colored rainbow appear, but from the changers and compact went around them and in a flash change to their warriors forms. TJ said his new speech, "I am the Flaming warrior: Elemental Warrior Earth Mars!" "The Oceanic Warrior: Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune!" Said Ethan. "The Zapping Warrior: Elemental Warrior Venus!" Said Katie. "The Hurricaning Warrior: Elemental Warrior Jupiter!" Said Drew. Shelby said, "The Quaking Warrior: Elemental Warrior Uranus!" "The Shadowing Warrior: Elemental Warrior Saturn Pluto!" "And the Lunar light Warrior: Elemental Warrior Moon!" Said Angel. As they put their left arms in the air and went back down to said their new final speech together. "We are the mighty defenders and bravest heroes!" When the 7 light beam of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and white shine on them. They did theirs team pose and said this together. "The Elemental Warriors! In the name of the whole solar system we will stop you." Said the warriors. Doom Villus and Phoeshy shoot beam from their blaster on the ground by the warriors make explosions cover by smoke. When the smoke clear up the warriors were gone I don't believe it. Said Phoesky. Doom Villus said. "What! Where do those brats go?!" TJ and the other said. "Hey you two look up." As Doom Villus and Phoesky look up at the sky to see the warriors in the air and get ready to fire on them. "Red. Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, White change!" Scout the weapons as the charge up. The warriors point there at Doom Villus and Phoesky in the air and push the triggers together. As 7 laser of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple and white went to the enemies in high. Distance and hit them with full force in the crest and shoulders. But they got some damage on them and jump to them. Doom Villus hit TJ, Ethan, Drew and Steve with mighty force in his fist to the wall and Phoesky kick the girls on the parking lot with quick skill. Doom Villus landed and walked to TJ and Phoesky walked to Angel. Villus says to TJ. "Look like I going to beat you Warrior Earth Mars!" "I going to smash you down to bits by bits Warrior Moon!" Said Phoesky. As TJ, Angel and the other warriors get up with full strength and say, "We. . . Are. . . Show. . . Our true poweeerrrrr!" As they show their full elemental powers to them.

9\. Then pull out their elemental planet power keys and put their elemental hyper stars in their elemental changer and the moon prism compact and said it together. "Elemental hyper star power! Hyper power up!" As the 7 colors star shoot out of their devices let the warriors go through them to get shoulder pads and 2 pair of star on the side of their boots. Villus and phoesky open their eyes to see them in their hyper form and Villus said, "What is that form?!" "Oh tis is our. . ." Said TJ. He and his friends said together. "Hyper Elemental star form!" TJ said to Doom Villus. "Let us show you two the true power of the hyper elemental stars!" As the warriors run with super hyper high speed in quick second like bunch of blur. They went around villus and Phoesky in flash of color lights and hitting hem with quick punches from all dictation in a cyclone of color lights. The villains jump out of the cyclone and landed on the outside. Villus says to Phoesky. Phoesky let use our power to get then to defeat them. As he pull out a black and purplish red blaster. "Yes sir! Let finish the warrior with full force!" Said Phoesky. As she pull a dark red and magtna purple blaster and charging up to blast the warriors. As the busters charge up for a final blast the warriors stop their cyclone and use their ultimate attack. Come guys let do it! Said TJ. Right! Said the other as they get in a line and say their powers. TJ said. "Earth Mars hyper star power!" "Mercury Neptune hyper star power!" Said Ethan. Katie said. "Venus hyper star power! Jupiter hyper star power!" Said Drew. Shelby said. "Uranus hyper star power!" "Saturn Pluto hyper star power!" Said Steve. And Angel said. "Moon prism hyper star power!" As they lit up like light bulbs and famed light sphere of fire, water, light, earth, darkness and moonlight. Now take this Elemental Warriors! Said Doom Villus and Phoesky push the triggers and blast a deep red and magenta laser beam at them. As the blast come to them and they said it together. 7 planet hyper stars attack! As they push their elemental light sphere at the enemy' beam to form a rainbow in 7 color with a rainbow star in the front. As the 2 beams hit each other with massive force and hope of the 2 did not push back until the rainbow beam push the evil beam back at Villus and Phoesky. They got lots of damage in their whole bodies as they shooting out spark and oil. Villus says to them. "Next time I will destroy you and your worthless solar system!" As a deep purple and magenta beam appear out of nowhere to transport them to their space ship. The warriors changed back to their nice clothes and run to TJ' aunt. TJ said to Carla. "Hey auntie how does you know that I am an elemental warriors?" "Well TJ when I was 8 year old, I saw my dad in the same color that you are wearing, TJ your grandpa was Warrior Earth Mars before you right?" Said Angel. TJ said to her, "Yes he told that from the phone at home. As they went back inside the building to their tables. When time start to go everything was moving again. Chris walks up to them and said, "Where were you guys?" Shelby said to him. We were in the bathroom washing hand for the dinner. As Chris sat down with mom and dad, the food come with TJ's birthday cake. It was a vanilla cake with red, orange, yellow frosting on like and the 1 and 6 number shaped candles. The waitress said. How let sing for the birthday boy! "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday deep TJ. Happy birthday to you!" As TJ close his eyes and make a wish. Then he blow out the candles. Angel said to him. "TJ what did you wish for?" "Well I wish to protect the solar system with all our might."Said TJ. "That is a good wish." Said the other. As they eat their food and play some game in the great birthday in TJ life on the planet Earth.

Chapter 15: Beach party of the Cosmo

1\. In the beach club place, the kids were playing in the pool. TJ and Ethan were splashing at Angel and Katie. Shelby and Drew were playing with a ball. Then Steve is setting a tan on the chair. When a purple and black haired girl walks to him and said. "Hi I am Shady Onixshine and I like your tan." Steve moves his sunglasses and said, "I am Steve Lekas and thank for that." Then a lagoon and light blue haired girl with a light pink and light green haired girl walked by Ethan and Drew. "Hi I am Sapphy Aqua stone and this is my friend Gusty Windson said the lagoon and light blue haired girl. "Nice to meet you guys." Said the light pink and light green. Ethan and Drew said. "Hey girls nice to meet both of you." As the Front entrance Lynn, Flash, Frost and Jack were stepping out of the bus to the gate with their swimming gears. Katie saw them and said to her friends. Hey guy the Dwarf Elemental warriors are here!

2\. As the kids rise their right hands and waving to their friends. TJ said to them. "Hey guys want to join us in splashing battle?" Well I want a tan from the sun. Said Jack. Lynn said. "I am going to play ball with Shelby and Drew." Said Flash. Frost said, "Sure we will." As they pull out their shirts and shoes run down to the pool and dive in with couple a big splashes. As Frost and Flash swim by the sudden they have been splash by Angel and Katie. Angel said, "Ha, ha we got you boys!" "Angel and Katie you girl have made a big mistake and time for you to get want you got." As the girl think about what did TJ mean by that, while the boys splashes them without the girls noticed it. "Ok let go." Said Katie.

3\. So they splash back at the boys. Then the 2-team splash each other back and forwards. Lin went in the pool and swim to Drew and Shelby. Drew said to Lynn. "Hey Lin want to play ball with us?" "Yeah I play with you guys." Said Lynn. She swims by Shelby as Drew toss the ball to Lynn. Shelby said to Lynn. "Hey Lynn pass to me." "Ok caught Shelby. Said Lynn. Jack went to a chair put on some sun scream and sat down to lay on the chair. Steve said to Jack. "Yo Jack are you getting a tan too?" "Yes I am going to get a good awesome tan from the sun." Said Jack. Steve said. "Cool now get those awesome tan on our body." As he give him a pair of gray sunglasses and put it on his eyes. After 5 hour later the kids were sitting on the big square of towels and talking with Sapphy, Gusty and Shady. "I am ancient granddaughter of the friend of the original Elemental Warrior of Mercury and Neptune." Said Sapphy. "I am the ancient granddaughter of the friend of the original elemental warrior of planet Jupiter." Shady said. "And I am the grand ancient granddaughter of the friend of the original warrior of planet Saturn and Pluto." As the 3 girls show them 3 special devices from their pockets. Katie said as she painted at them. "Hey Shady what are those things?" "Oh those are Elemental Star Dressers that let us transform into heroes just like you guys." Then Steve grabs his Elemental Changer and tab for a pizza order. Steve turned to them and said, "Who want meat lover and pepperoni lover pizza?" "I do!" As the kids all raise their hands at Steve and that mean yes. Steve says to the pizza guy. "I like to order 3 meat lover pizza and 3 pepperoni pizza with the side of cinnamon stick, fries, sprite soda, cola soda and cheese bread please." After 5 hour the pizza delivery guy walking the entrance and said, "who order 3 meat lover, 3 pepperoni lover, a sprite, a cola, cinnamon stick and cheese breads?" "Yes I did order it." Said Steve and the kids gave him $10 from each of them. He gave the pizza delivery guy $150.00 for the stuff and said it $23.15 and he give him $126.85 back. The kids think to put the money in a bag for safekeeping. As the kids put their wallet and money in a rainbow bag, they start to eat their lunch and drink their drinks and dance with their music to have a super awesome sweet beach day on the planet earth. TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel are watching the 3 girls and the Dwarf Elemental Warrior in a swimming race in the pool. As Flash, Frost, Sapphy and Shady swim fast to the other side while Lynn, Jack and Gusty were swimming from behind. In the final round Frost, Sapphy and Flash are neck to neck to the finish line, but from behind Jack swim by them and win the race in 1st place. TJ and the other clap and cheer for Jack victory and give him and the other high five. The kids started to build a big great awesome sand castle with some pebbles, rocks, sticks, shells, draw bridge, flaps, windows, walls and a water gasp. Sudden the ground started to shake and water begin to make wave in their pool and the lake. The kids full on their back and stomach to the ground. Sapphy and Ethan said together. "What is going on in here!" Suddenly in the lake a sea creature came out of it. It looks like a great blue shark with magna ray fins, jellyfish and octopus tentacles on the side. Drew said, "I think I call it the shark octopi fish?" TJ said, "Ok that sounds kind of cool." As the shark octopi fish head toward them with full speed and shoot beam of light blue and navy water wave from its mouth. The kids got their stuff to the entrance and transform to face the shark octopi fish. TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby and Steve put their right in the air and said, "Rainbow Elemental planet power! Power up!" Angel said, "Moon elemental prism power! Power up!" As a rainbow of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and white appear around them and change them to their warriors form. Frost, Lynn, Flash and Jack put their right arm in the air and said, "Dwarf Elemental planet power! Power up!" As a rainbow of light blue, pink, gray, golden yellow and forest green appear around them and change to their dwarf warrior forms. On top of the shark octopi fish' back there is a gray rhino human robot that have rock spike on each of his shoulder, rhino shaped foot and a deep gray big club on his right hand. He said with a deep voice. I am Rhino Granox, I am here to crash the defenders of the solar system into a bunch of flat pancakes. As he crack his knuckles for his fight. He looks around the beach club and said. "Where are you elemental brats?" "Hey rhino brain we're behind you!" Said TJ voice from before. As Rhino Granox turn around to the behind to see 11 kids in their Elemental Warrior's form. "I am the flaming warrior: Elemental Warrior Earth Mars!" Ethan said, "I am oceanic warrior: Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "I am the zapping and flashing warrior: Elemental warrior Venus!" Said Katie. Drew said, "The hurricaning warrior: Elemental Warrior Jupiter!" "I am quaking warrior: Elemental Warrior Uranus!" Said Shelby. Steve said, "I am the shadowing warrior: Elemental Warrior Saturn Pluto!" "I am the lunar light warrior: Elemental Warrior Moon!" Said Angel. Flash said. "I am the star Lumina warrior: Dwarf Elemental Warrior Ceres!" "I am the freezing warrior: Dwarf Elemental Warrior Pallas! Said Frost." Lynn said. "I am the soundly Warrior: Dwarf Elemental Warrior Vesta!" "And I am the leafy and steelful Warrior: Dwarf Elemental Warrior Juno!" Said Jack. Then they said their final speech together. "We are mighty defenders and bravely heroes!" As 11 light beam of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, white, golden yellow, light blue, pink and grayish forest green shine on them. They did their team pose with 11 people in it and said it together. "We are the Elemental Warriors!" "In the great name of the entire solar system!" Said TJ and Angel. All of them. Said together. "We will stop you!" "Huh lf you kids stop this go get them boy!" As the shark octopi fish go toward hit with full speed, but the warriors dodge it and kick to the side of the beast. But its jellyfish and octopus tentacles and swing around in a circle and caught Ethan, Drew and Steve. The shark octopi fish use them to hit them at the other Warriors 1st TJ, Shelby, Katie 2nd Lynn, Jack, Flash. Then Angel and Frost to the ground by the pool. Frost said. Now what will we do?! Let do this leave it to us girls! As the 3 new girl run toward the beast. Granox saw them and said, "Huh so you little girls want some too. So show me want you got?!" As the 3 girls pull out their Elemental dressers and put a special pins on them and said it one by one. Shady said, "Darkness Pluto Elemental power! Power up!" As she press the purple button on her elemental dresser cause it to shoot out darkness shadow beam from the pin and started to form a purple and black big rectangle then shady jump though it and change to her elemental warrior form. Sapphy said, "Aqua Neptune Elemental power! Power up!" As she push the light blue button on her elemental dresser to shoot out 6 steam of ocean water to make 9 light blue and aqua blue rectangle that Sapphy went through to her elemental warrior form. And then Gusty said, "Wind Jupiter elemental power! Power up!" As she push the light green button on her elemental dresser to shooting out a light green and pink air wave to form a light green & pink rectangle that let Gusty go through to her elemental warrior form. When 3 special tiaras headband appear on their forehead as they opened their eyes. They did a team pose in a light blue, pink; light green, purple and black outer space with planet Pluto, Jupiter and Neptune on side by side. They tell Rhino Granox their elemental warrior name, "I am the dark shadowing warrior: Elemental Warrior Darkness Pluto!" Said Shady. Sapphy said, "I am the aqua squashing warrior: Elemental Warrior Aqua Neptune!" "And I am the winding gust warrior: Elemental Warrior Wind Jupiter! Said Gusty." "In the name shadow name of Pluto!" Said Shady. Sapphy said. "In the aqua name of Neptune!" "In the wind name of Jupiter!" Said Gusty. The said it together. "We well defeat you!" Granox said, "Ok now try this attack on for size!" As the shark octopi fish use the 3 boys as weapon at the girls in full speed in the air. The boys went around in full speed and said, "aaaaaahhhhh!" Sapphy said. "Neptune Aqua mist beam!" As she create a big ball of water from the pool and lake to throw it at the beast. The attack cause the shark octopi fish to let go of Ethan, Drew and Steve from its tentacles. As the boys was falling in the sky. Ethan was caught by Steve was Saved by Gusty and Steve was saved by Shady. Ethan said to Sapphy. "Uh thank Sapphy for saving me." "I am a good skilled for you." Said Sapphy. As she put him on the ground. Drew was put down by Gusty and Shady put Steve on the ground. Drew and Steve said it together to the girls. "Thank for lot girls!" The girl said, "No problem boys." As they gave the boys a wink. Granox said. "Ah man! When I get those kids?" "Well you are getting a lot of pain on your whole body" said. Shady. Gusty said. "Jupiter omega wind!" As she have create light green and pink wind wave into a big ball and throw in a tornado at the creature to cutting its tentacles into small pieces. As the tentacles falling down to the ground, they begin to turning into dust. Oh no my creature is getting weakling from that attack. Said Granox as he begins to be scare from the fight. Shady walk up to kick your butt, Granox. As she use her attack on the shark octopi fish. Shady said, "Pluto darkness shadow scream!" As she make a ball of shadow in her hands and throw it out the creature to cause it to disappear into dust. While Granox was faling to the ground on his butt. "Ow! Man I can believe I was beated by some girls in the same dress." As he get on his feet a purple beam appear from the sky and transporting him back to his base. Granox said, "I will be back for you girls and those boys too I swear it." "Hey Drew are you and your friends ok?" Said Gusty. Drew said to her. "Yeah we are okay." As the girls get the boys up on their feet all the warriors and including the 3 girls changed back to their normal selves. TJ walk the girls and said. "You girls are amazing to save Drew, Ethan and Steve!" "Yeah you girls are so incredible!" Said Katie. The other said. This together in synch. "Gusty, Sapphy and Shady. Gusty, Sapphy and Shady, Sapphy, Shady and Gusty!" "Hey do you girls want to join us to protecting the solar system from danger?" Said TJ. Shady said, "Well ok we join your team because the 3 of us will look for 3 special nice brave boys." As the 3 girls wink and blushed at Drew, Ethan and Steve. Now the Elemental Warriors now have 3 new members to fight down evil for the solar system.

Chapter 16: Master of the forces of nature

1\. In TJ' grandparent backyard, TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel were doing training in the clear spot of the great forest to practice their elemental planet powers. As TJ jump in the air and did summersault while his legs begin to fire up and said, "Earth Mars blazing kick!" He knocks off the wooden target out of a tree and set it on fire. Then to ashes. "Oh right! I make the target in a fire bull eye!" Said TJ.

2\. Ethan said, "Mercury Neptune water wave splashier!" As create a water pole from the pond and slice his wooden target into 5 pieces while splash on it. A wooden target was zapped into dust from a full light solar shower then Katie walk from the tree and said, That my new move, I called it the Venus light shinning shower beam. Wow that is a good name for it.

3\. Drew and Shelby try a combination on a pile of rock and dust on the ground. Drew said, "Jupiter cyclone sonic wave!" As he create lot of green wind on hands and push it at the pile like a green cyclone in sonic speed. Then Shelby said, "Uranus Rocky Gaia beam!" As she gathers a lot of rocks, pebbles and stones in a light orange ball and push it like a beam. As the 2 beam swirl around each other to form a tornado of earth and wind toward the pile and mash it into pieces.

4\. Steve was running at the big rock pile and uses his new move he said, "Saturn Pluto shadow dark blast!" As his create a ball of shadow and darkness and push it likes a beam from his hand and crush the rock pile into small pebbles stones on the ground. Steve said, "I am so awesome to be an elemental warrior for the solar system!"

5\. Angel jump up from the tree and use her move, "Moonlight hyper pure beam!" As she gather light ray of moonlight to her hands and push the energy of the moonlight like a beam and it blast through the side of the trees. She said, "I am so good to be a super hero!" TJ' grandpa walks to the forest clear spot with a picnic basket and on and sit down on it, Shelby said, "Hey TJ's grandpa what is for lunch?"

6\. "Well I brought some burgers, fries, chicken tenders, hot dogs, cinnamon rolls and glaze and chocolate glaze donuts and I got orange, sprite and cola soda for you kids to drink with." Said TJ's grandpa. As he open as he open the basket to show the foods to the kids around him.

7\. As they kids started to eat their foods with TJ's grandpa and cheer with their drink started to beep and making a water wave sound. Ethan said, "Hey guys! I got a call from the Dwarf Elemental Warriors! The Dwarf Elemental Warriors!" Said the kids as they shocked to hear that. TJ's grandpa said. "Well Ethan call them and tell them how they are doing in their training."

Ethan presses the left button on his elemental changer. As the screen started to show Frost Freezer face and he said, "Hey guy how it going?!" "Hi Frost. Hey dude how are the other dang in there training."

8\. Frost said, "Well Lynn is doing a music sound wave at the ultrasound speakers for a super awesome music wave for a lot of children; Jack was testing his elemental powers to make wood and metal pole for a construction project for school and Flash using his powers to make a star light illustration show for a huge group of people in the world planetarium in Dallas, TX."

9\. "Well that is good to master their powers and give people a lot of fun and helping them out." Said Katie. As the kids eat their lunch in the forest, TJ ask his grandpa a question and said. "Hey grandpa? How you know any story about our ancestors and how they got their elemental powers from the elements and planets?"

10\. "Well I think I know 4 stories about the original Elemental Warriors that they go in many different adventures in the world and the universe." Said TJ's grandpa. TJ said to his grandpa. "Hey grandpa tells us how our ancestors got their elemental powers please?" "Tell us!" Said the other.

11\. "Mm ok sure." Said TJ's grandpa as the kids scout and said. "All right!" The kids gather around TJ's grandpa as his grandpa begin to tell the story. "Once a time ago our ancestors were training on each of their parent and they also learn spin twister from Lego Ninja go from the Elemental Masters of Ninja go." The kids were shock that their ancestors train. TJ said to his friends. "Well spin twister is a special technique that one spin so fast that create a tornado of his or her elemental power." "Yes but with focus and believe, they gain the skill to do spin twister with their elemental planet powers and that they called it Elemental spin twister with the gravity of each planets in the solar system for their enemies to float and suck to the gravity of their tornado to defeat them."

12\. After that the kids sing a song of the Earth song. "I am a star to your light. Of the Earth special lights to shine on the way to the rainbow of heart of hope and light of . . . mirculeeeeeee!" His hand and said. "Kids you sing such a wonder, nice and beautiful song on the planet Earth for some young animal to hear your song." As little bunny rabbits hop around Shelby, little birds on Drew's shoulders, few squirrels around Katie, 4 turtle on the blanket next to Ethan and a falcon TJ's right shoulder. To see many creature in the forest to hear their songs the 5 of them are so awesome how beautiful their power and skills that they have in their heart.

13\. "Well I think we can sing the song and the animal came to us to like our song." "We made it for the Earth. Said Shelby. Katie said, "Yeah but, we touch the living creature on the ground and sky and we how have the power to project the solar system and it living creature from being destroyed by Destroyer Doom." Said Drew. Ethan said, "Well we make sure that won't happen in our planet."

14\. As the animal return back to the forest. The kids lid down on their back and belt to finish their lunch and they relax in the shade of the trees in the great forest with the could breeze blow on then in the wind.

15\. TJ looks at the sky to see bunch of clouds in different and funny shape he see a clouds shape like a dragon that that breathe fire. Ethan sees a cloud shaped like dolphin and said. "Wow I think that dolphin is jumping over the wave. Look guy! It is a giraffe and a tree. Said Katie. As she look at a cloud look like a giraffe and a tall tree. Drew said. As he pointed at an eagle cloud to its nest. "That is a tiger toward that mouse for dinner." As she pointed at a couple of cloud that look like a tiger and a mouse. Steve said, "Hey guy that cloud look like a wolf." As he pointed a cloud that look like a wolf. "Wow guys! That one look like a unicorn and Pegasus and their baby. "As Angel pointed a bunch of clouds to be a unicorn and Pegasus running with their baby.

16\. TJ said to his friends as they lid on the ground. "Hey guys?" "Yeah?" Said the other. TJ said, "Well that story really got me pumping, so I think we can train to do elemental spin twister in the forest tomorrow and what you think?" Ethan said, "Yeah I think we can do it." "Ok I guess so and we staying with your grandparents for 5 more days." said Katie. Drew and Shelby said it together. "Oh yeah!" "Well ok." said Steve. "Angel all right let do it tomorrow!" "All right I called the Dwarf Elemental Warrior about this and we all train to do spin twister." Said TJ. The other said, "Yeah. Hey kids it time to go back to the house. As the kids get all the foods and stuff to basket and walked back to TJ's grandparent house for a pizza party. The kids must train harder to do and master the Elemental Spin twister technique for tomorrow to protect the solar system from danger to be contributed.


End file.
